degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Christopoulos
Doctor Liam "Chris" Christopoulos 'is Anya MacPherson's mother's twenty-five year old doctor. Dr Chris is an oncologist. He attended the University of Toronto. He is portrayed by Riley Gilchrist. Character History Season 10 In 'My Body Is A Cage (2), he greets the MacPherson family and tells Anya's mother that they caught the cancer at the right time. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Anya and Riley go to the hospital, and waiting outside of the room they talk until Anya introduces her mom's doctor, Doctor Chris to Riley. After the doctor walks away Riley asks if she likes him, and Anya sort of makes it aware, she also notices that he likes him too. Riley tells Anya that he's gay because of his awesome gaydar abilities, but Anya thinks he's straight. They shake on it to see if they can prove their cases. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Riley and Anya walk outside of school, and they talk about Doctor Chris. Riley begs Anya to let him go back to the hospital with him, because he only had about 4 crushes, and 3 of them came out, and the other one was Peter. Anya laughs and they begin talking about how they can find out if Doctor Chris is gay or not. They go to the hospital with a clipboard, they begin to interview the Doctor for their "relationship education" class. Doctor Chris lead them on that he was gay, by calling his old girlfriend by a partner, and that she was a doctor so he called her by doctor. Anya and Riley look at each other and ask other questions, Riley asks what he sees in a guy or a girl, and the doctor awkwardly answers that he tries to find the right girl, and never succeeds. Afterward, Chris asks why they're asking these questions, and Anya tells them it's for their relationship class, and Chris asks if they're in university, and Anya lies and tells him that they are, and that's their extra class. Doctor Chris tells them that they're lucky because that wasn't a class when he was at college. In''' Halo (2)' When Anya takes Wesley to the hospital due to erectile dysfunction they meet Dr. Chris. Anya introduces Wesley to Dr. Chris, and Anya in Wesley's dream confesses she has a crush on him. Wesley is upset, and Anya realizes Wesley got the wrong idea and thought she liked him, but she lets him down easily and says he'll make another girl happy. He tells her to go get them some coffee. Later Dr Chris shows up, and Anya wonder what happened to Wesley. Dr Chris tells her that hes doing fine and has been released. It is later revealed that Wesley sent her for coffee so that Anya and Dr. Chris could hang out. In [[When Love Takes Over|'When Love Takes Over''']], Doctor Chris gives Anya and her mother the good news: her mother's cancer is gone. But the bad news for Anya is that she won't be able to see Doctor Chris at the hospital any more. As she is leaving the hospital room, she picks up her bag, and under it, she see's Doctor Chris's calender. Under that day, she see's ''Pizza with Leslie. ''At lunch with Holly J., Anya makes a plan that her and Holly J. are going to the same pizza place that Doctor Chris is going to at 7pm. Instead of going up to Doctor Chris and talking to him, Anya makes Holly J. pretend to choke on an olive, so that Doctor Chris can come over and help her. After he does, Anya asks if she can reward him with a thank you dessert. He declines the offer because he is with someone for dinner. The next day at school, Anya and Holly J. call doctor Chris, but Anya hangs up before he answers because she is too nervous. Almost immediately afterwards, Doctor Chris calls back. Anya answers, knowing that if she didn't, it would go to voicemail and he would know it was her. She thanks him for helping Holly J. yesterday, and to Anya's surprise, he asks her to dinner that night. She accepts and they say goodbye and hang up. They go to dinner at Little Miss Steaks, Holly J.'s place of work. He and Anya went out on a date once. Season 11 He returned in What's My Age Again? to go on a date Anya. While on the date Chris revealed that he was leaving for Kenya, Afica. Anya vists him at work to say that she could go with him however he turns her down. Trivia *He is the second character to go to Kenya, the first being Darcy. Gallery Anyaanddrchris.png D10 sept-13th ss 587.jpg D10 sept13 ss 0629.jpg Degrassi when love 03hr.jpg Tumblr lghhziwyaM1qct0ifo1 500.jpg 600full-riley-gilchrist.jpg|Riley Gilchrist Category:Cancer Category:Crushes Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Season 11